User talk:Razeluxe91
Archive I archived my talk page. Please put RE: if you're opening an old discussion or conversation. Haha Kou, I'll just Slide In Here I'll just slide my section in here :P Kou will understand the above, so think nothing of it, dude. Just a little joke between us. Anyways, I gathered after I done a bit of sleuthing myself. But no deaths. Please. That'd leave my up a pretty well known creak without a paddle, if you decided BFF were to be the death of you? Right, we roll as usual only we're the final word on everything? I was never much on for that idea when Twilight and someone else thought we needed a leader or collective leadership, but I can't see any other way around it right now. I am asking that you let Kou in on the leadership thing to though, 'cause right now it'll come down to a discussion between me, you, Yuki and Fire if a problem did arise. If you and me agreed with point A for example, and Fire and Yuki agreed with point B, we'd have no decision; though that'd be rare I admit. With five members we avoid that problem completely, no matter how unlikely. That sound okay to you, dude? Anyways, its settled regardless so lets just move on a forget about it. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:04, May 22, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Oh yeah, I've got a new antagonist made who uses the genes from Averian's greatest enemies as the basis for his powers (who's that like?); meaning Kenji, Kusaka, and if your okay with it Van and a few others as well. Since the genes were picked up when Averian made his first appearance in the series and in later ones, I was wondering If I could use Van's skill in crystal control around the time of Desperate Stand: Averian Appears! His skills wouldn't be as pronounced as Van's are now, but they'd be almost identical to Van's control at the time of that RP, so there would be a few of his old crystal zanpakutō abilities making a return if your fine with it, dude. Figured I'd drop you a line beforehand, though. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:32, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :I'm only on the fourteenth episode at the minute, but its pretty awesome so far. I decided I'd snap the pictures up and use some of the hand-to-hand skills with Riki before someone else got the same idea lol. You were right with Cell actually, though. My little cousin, whose 5, loves Ben 10 and watches it all the bloody time; so much in fact that I hate it with a growing passion! Souichiro is awesome, though. I do like the other characters, but Souichiro and Shin are easily my favorite, along with the guy who beat seven shades outta Shin (can't remember his name, but it starts with B). I would've watched more, but with my internet connection lately, I was stuck playing old fire emblem games on my psp. Scooped up a very handy gameboy advance emulator for it :P Yes, I'm a child lol. I'll add the powers to Shūdan tomorrow at some point, 'cause I couldn't be bothered right now :) Cheers pal! Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 21:03, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Give me a brief outline of their personalities, and I'll see what I can come up with to suit 'em. Aside from that, you could try something along the lines of a Vizard killer for one of 'em. There's a lot of Hollow-related abilities on this wiki. The Vizard themselves, my Excavado, Fenix's races and even the Xiachou. A zanpakutō that prevents someone from using their Hollow, or Hollow-related abilities would be quite effective, I think. Or matter-induced-transportation using water, or something along those lines to blow a pretty big hole in an opponent. A plant-type that uses various flowers... on the subject of flowers, you can use Ino Hiroshi's current zanpakutō if you want it. I plan on switching it to the Kidō-type we talked about earlier, so feel free, pal. If those don't motivate you, you could try one that forces the owner and opponent into a game like system (similar to Kyoraku) where the fight is subject to the rules of said game. Take hide and seek for example. Only after finding the opponent can you actually physically attack them. After the attack, your opponent starts looking for you and vice versa until the battles either won or lost. And it was Bunshiro in the flashback segment near the beginning. And of course I don't mind fanservice. Its called that for a reason, so why should I avoid it lol? Anyways, to take a print screen - the button should be on the right-hand side of your keyboard near the insert and delete buttons. Simply pause the video and hit that button to take a print screen of the webpage your on. With that done, go into photoshop and paste the screen dump into that. Crop out the stuff you don't need, and there's your picture, pal. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 21:35, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Academy arc Hiya, Luxe(: I'm glad I'm the first person to post on your newly archived talk page. Anyways, I wanted to remind you that it is your turn to post on Strict Training. Also, I wanted to know if Naishō could become Haruki's full-time mentor. You see, I'm having Naishō develop an inner hollow, and I was like, "Haruki could help him deal with a dual-personality, while Naishō could help Haruki train. It's perfect!" Well, in any case, it's up to you, my good friend. Ciao~ *'EDIT:' How can you not consider them gone? I don't understand that. Grizzaka is permanently banned and Uchiga just up and left. How is that not gone? Explain this to me, because I will not accept this unless an actual explanation is presented before me. :But, the thing is, we're not a family. If we were, I wouldn't dare take them off the list of members, but it just isn't so. And I have seen the Gravity Force talk page. I've been on my phone all morning just checking what's going on. I see that I was excluded from the "leaders" of GF, but I understand why... Anyways, it's your post again. ::Yes, I have read the heading, but if you'd notice, we are a "group of friends." Take high school for example: if you have a group of friends, and one was trying to get attention from the whole school (as Grizzaka was to BFFW), then that person is excluded from the circle of friends from that moment on. Do you see where I'm getting at? :::Thanks. I hope I won't disappoint... Hiya, Luxe(: First off, it is your turn on Academy Arc: Strict Training, if my memory serves me correctly. Secondly, I was wondering if I could have Tsukai no Yumeuranai rejoin the current Espada as the Primera Espada again. I saw what you said on Despair's talk page, and I think that Tsukai is a fairly high-quality article. But, I thought I'd get your opinion first. Please get back to me asap. Ciao~ :Well, I was wondering if I could be the one to make it? I was planning on making a similar zanpakutō but, after seeing Hiroshi bringing up said idea, I decided against it. So, if you wouldn't mind, may I be the one to make your zanpakutō? ::Okee doke!(: But I'll have t do it later/tomorrow, 'cause I'm kind of tired and I don't want to make you a bad zanpakutō... or do I? >_> Hey man Raze lately I've been a little busy but if you would want to would you mine doing another RP together. Respond when you can K pal. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 17:59, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking about doing another with Seikatsu but I'm not all that sure. Also on a side note, what are the Collective Vices plan or goal cause' aren't they like a evil group. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 18:11, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeungiri Academy. Yeah sure I'll try it. It should be fun. You're starting the RP though K pal. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 23:04, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Raze whenever you're on lets finish the Rebirth of a Shinigami before we move to another RP. Btw I'll do Grizzaka part since technically I own Ray Martinez K. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 02:20, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I like Nagi's personality and his Zanpaktou. Nice idea with the whole adrogynous thing. Sorry if I spelt it wrong, and you don't really see many characters like that too. :) --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 20:27, May 24, 2011 (UTC) You are very much welcome to tell the truth thats actuallly a good idea. It should make using him alot more interesting lol and if you want you can start the RP K pal. btw I have to go somewhere in about a half hour but I'll be back later so if I just leave unexpectedly you will know why. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 20:38, May 24, 2011 (UTC) If you ready I'll begin the RP. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 21:29, May 25, 2011 (UTC) You should use Rozeluxe since Seikatsu already is friends with him. Besides like you said awhile ago his powers should develop over several RPs so I'm doing a few currently. You can use Van Satonaka, cause' if I'm entering the Academy I have to have a teacher lol. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 00:16, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry not Van I meant Anna Rosenkratz. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 00:17, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I would love to create another espada. In fact I have a few ideas brewing already and with the rain all outside I'll have alot of time online lol. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 00:24, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I will especially since Ruiko is such a big flirt lol. I like that character she's pretty cool. Also should I say that the spot is resevered pal. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 00:33, May 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Gravity Force Ok,I understand what i have to do Raze.I have been trying to fix up my grammer and such.As for the RP,I am able to do an RP.Though i can forsee i end up losing in a fight,but why not i will like to join the Gravity Force.So idk what esle to do,but I am sure you can help me with that. Thanks 戦闘丸,Sentonara 21:05, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm,that would be nice Raze.My thing is that i understand the basic RP rules and such.It is within the fighting the other user,a style i use is to do some many numbers of attacks.Then I give a final blow,but what the hell why not i will try this i think would be my second RP,i think i did do an RP with thet guy you kicked out of the GF Grizzka or whatever. I did an RP with him a while back and he seemed to be an ass.But whatever i will try to the RP with you,I have two characters in line the up i will either use Tsudzuru or if is a shinigami i would like to use Setsuhiro because of his hate for family and shinigami.So you can pick who you want to go up against,though the only thing is with Tsudzuru he has Kali on his side and i don't want to seem to be a Godmod. But you can pick who you want to go up against,they are easy to RP with. 戦闘丸,Sentonara 21:32, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Raze Just wanted to say hey, and see how you've been. So...what's up? User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 01:24, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Woah. I just read the GF talk page. Mind helping me make sense of it all? I was gone for three days, and I have no idea what went down. Thanks in advance. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 01:48, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Raze Raze-sama I need a favor. I am making Masanori Kawahiru's zanpakuto spirit page and I am stopped on something do you think as it is the only Philosophy type that it shouldn't have a level of Reiatsu as it can only be released by manifesting Philosophy Power.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:24, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Raze Hey Raze,I am wondering something. Could I have your opinion on one of my charatcers, that being Gouyoku Kuishinbou. I did manage to find that one spell checker thing. So I am wonder if you could look at him and see what you think. If you don't want to, I understand. But if you do want to look over him,it doesn't have to be in a big rush. I am not going anywhere,thanks. My other question for you is, I don't know if you could help me with this. I got under my prefences page, I have changed a profile pic. But I didn't like it and i have tried to change it. But it hasn't change, could you know what the probelm is? I have saved it and went through the whole process, but it seems that it doesn't want to work for me. Thanks again 戦闘丸,Sentonara 02:47, May 24, 2011 (UTC) You Know Raze I have created a shinigami, Kiyomasa Saika. He I think would be the best not to powerful or weak. But if it is a different demon or such, Then maybe Ranmaru, though he has a zanpakuto as well he is more demon than shinigami. 戦闘丸,Sentonara 20:30, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok I will fix him up tonite and when ever your ready. Then all i ask is that, if you could just message me with a link to the RP stroy. Its just a presonal poilcy of mine, I am sure you understand. The Motochika picture, was something that my best friend did. She is so good, I love Motochika, But my top top favorite out of Samurai Warriors has to be Ranmaru Mori. I am sure you have heard of the Warriors Orochi's series, I love Kiyomori. But anyways, when ever your ready. 戦闘丸,Sentonara 21:06, May 24, 2011 (UTC) There you go mate, started up the RP, here is the link, Clash: Rozeluxe Meitzen vs Saigo Murakami..--Feel the Rage (Talk) 07:55, May 24, 2011 (UTC) No problem mate.......--Feel the Rage (Talk) 06:07, May 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Haruki's Zanpakutō I have to express my concern over how the overall concept of Haruki's Zanpakutō makes no sense. I mean, I get how its power is to reduce the kinetic energy of an atom, which in-turn, does reduce its velocity, according to the kinetic energy equation, which in-turn reduces temperature according to Gay-Lussac's gas law. That makes sense by its self, yes. But then comes the concept of controlling the ice. Doesn't that mean it has two main abilities? Because just lowering the temperature by reducing kinetic energy does not intertwine with the manipulation of water in the atmosphere. It would mean the speed is slower, resulting in the water moving slow, instead of being able to be molded and directed. In my opinion, to make things make more sense, have his Zanpakutō be able to manipulate the vector properties of an atom (which means its speed and direction), which will accomplish the same idea of lowering temperature, and kinetic energy doesn't need to be put in there randomly, and then you'd be able to control the direction of the atoms, thus controlling ice flow. Makes much more sense, no? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:38, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :When liquid is in the atmosphere, it's water vapor, not water (because then we'd all drown), which is a type of gas. Ipso Facto, Gay-Lussac's Gas law does apply here. Secondly, again, granting cryokinesis isn't equivalent to reducing kinetic energy, which like I stated, is two abilities. I'm sure you didn't mean for two main abilities, which I why I pointed it out. Anyways, moving on. Do you have any premise for Haruki? Like, any particular concept you'd want me to think about while designing an idea? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:07, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Slots Unless someone else has already taken the slot I would like to request the Primera spot.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:43, May 24, 2011 (UTC) May I have the Segunda slot like you said. As well the fighting or sword style I ask for would be Kendo for most of my strongest characters have nodachi rather than katanna zanpakuto.: The Twilight of Your Despair 19:43, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Custodio Mendoza is the character I have started for the Segunda Slot.: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:44, May 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Late/RP Sorry. I kinda didn't read close enough. Being gone for a few days does that to people. But as I always do in this type of stiuation, I'm not gonna take sides. I think the truth could lie somewhere in the middle. But enough about old news. The RP sounds great. Mind if we do the one we thought of before where Shade gets shinigami powers again? If you got anyother ideas, feel free to share. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 13:58, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Have I ever said you were a genius? If not, I just did. Whenever you feel like starting, just say the word. Now that school's over for me, I got the extra time I used to have. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 23:06, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty, here we go: http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Ghosts_of_the_Past:_Fiendish_Encounter So, your up. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 00:34, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Raze, yo! Kenji allowed me to use the Forun-juu concept. As for her ability, I see you know about Jojo! But I put Giorno's Gold Experience Requiem down as a template, so I can work on it and make her more original. Thanks for that, Raze! PersonaSuperiorDeus 05:47, May 26, 2011 (UTC)